1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbilical-exposing garments and more particularly pertains to a new baby garment for allowing the umbilical portion of a baby to be exposed to facilitate the healing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbilical-exposing garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, umbilical-exposing garments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,847; U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,467; U.S. Pat. No. 1,439,502; U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,248; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 188,893.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baby garment. The prior art includes garments having fasteners from closing the garments about the users.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new baby garment which has many of the advantages of the umbilical-exposing garments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baby garment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art umbilical-exposing garments, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a piece of material including a torso portion having a midsection, and also including limb portions, and further having longitudinal edges extending lengthwise thereof and being fastenable to one another to close the piece of material upon a front side of a baby; and also includes fasteners including garment-closing fasteners being spacedly attached along the longitudinal edges of the piece of material, and also including umbilical-exposing fasteners being attached to the midsection of the torso portion. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the baby garment in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new baby garment which has many of the advantages of the umbilical-exposing garments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baby garment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art umbilical-exposing garments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby garment for allowing the umbilical portion of a baby to be exposed to facilitate the healing thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby garment that is easy and convenient to wear and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby garment that prevents infections from setting in the umbilical region of the baby.